humannetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Move Discussion From Main Page Let's move some of the first person perspective comment from the main page to this discussion page. That's why it's here. -Rzen 23:51, 10 October 2006 (UTC) READER COMMENTS Hooray! Step One COMPLETE! A very much needed act performed here with a bit more sophistication than were many of us whom have been attempting, organizing, discussing something similar are at! Great work and thank you so much for it. I am sure this is where we can all agree. The whole idea of government, in the administrative sense, being utterly transformed into a refined one for all global administrative system organized by what you call the 'human network' and many of us 'the human union' is certainly around the corner, and may even be around the corner a bit closer than many suspect. The Human Network may be nothing more than our next stage of human social and administrative evolution. The inspiring part, as many already know, is that we are already building what could be called World 2.0, a more refined system that can organize human resource more efficiently than current political institutions, we can overthrow the nonworking system not by revolution, but by the creation of an hyper efficient model that makes the old model obsolete. With such a system, the gross, inept, irrational component of society, i.e. the politician, becomes a thing of the past. My work has mainly been in identifying the process of communication, most importantly the framework of dialectic that such a network would come to use, the personal and interpersonal philosophy and ethics of such a global networking administrative system. I am eagerly spreading the word of this project and greatly look forward to participating, as in some ways we are already working together. OS 0 1 2 and the Human Union RV Yes, truly. If were not so loyal to my first introduction via mefi ... Your post had some interesting thoughts in them, if I may respond? I will paraphrase because I'm not so familiar with this particular medium of communication that I am confident of figuring out how to access your original post without losing what's written of my comment. I feel a little uncertain around wikis. You say something to the effect of system of administration of such global human networks, and this is an area I've pondered off and on anytime these past ten years. In fact, it was just the lesson I learnt in my recent attempts to coordinate effectively a team of peers and thought leaders across three countries, two continents and a few time zones. Well, what do you expect? We are all members of far flung families and know the meaning of intimate long distance relationships. So we applied the lessons we'd learnt to communicate and network with each other. To reach out across to like minded thinkers all spread out there across our whole wide world. Just like the cute show in Google's office of the coloured lines representing the Google searches in different languages around the world with night and day as well. Now there's a pattern I could just sit back and contemplate, even the glimpse that I got gave me so many ideas for how the pattern of human interaction takes place in the flows and eddies and ebbs around the world wide web. What can I do to participate in this? Response from RV 23:05, 28 October 2006 (UTC) dear anonymous, I can greatly relate to your question 'what can I do to participate in this?' as it is a question I often ask myself and many people often ask me, and I think this is actually one of the interesting concepts of 'the human network' or what I call 'the human union', which is we can all begin to participate with what we know and we all are naturally working together, whether we know it or not. I have spent the past few years finding places where I can begin, and that link above in my first comment (OS 012 and the Human Union) is one of those places. The next step in that project, which I am in the process of acquiring a grant for, is developing an online wiki for conflict resolution/negotiation, and problem solving. The frame work of this particular wiki walks the users through a conflict using a pure win win framework, which can and is applied to conflicting ideologies. Once this step is complete, the hope and plan is to evolve the framework into a system where users get to problem solve and get paid for it globally, and citizens in conflicting countries can sign on and negotiate win win strategies that their politicians fail to do. I actually need heaps of intellectual resource for this project, and if your interested, well, I don't want to leave my email on this open page, but if you go to this web page here, you will find on the first page an email address, or enter my talk page on this wiki. That will go to me and if you are interested in helping on this side over here, I look forward to working with you. If you wish simply to start your own side and begin somewhere else, I look forward to working with you! RV Video Removed by User Hi. I'm just learning how to embed videos in a different wiki, and found the link to this wiki on Wikia's main help pages. I clicked to play the video you have embedded on the front page here, but YouTube reported that the original user has removed that content. caseyd 08:34, 3 February 2009 (UTC)